Ross Barton
Ross Barton was a character in Emmerdale who first ap peared as one of the carjackers who carjacked Laurel Thomas in Episode 6600 (9th July 2013) and was a friend of Cain Dingle. It was later revealed that the carjacker was indeed Ross Barton, nephew of the late John Barton. He was seemingly killed in Episode 7255 (6th August 2015), but was revealed to be alive in Episode 7271 (25th August 2015). Ross has tried to match Cain Dingle is the criminal stakes during his time in the show. Ross is played by Michael Parr. Biography Backstory Ross Barton was born on the 14th June 1990 to farmer parents James Barton and Emma Barton. He was the middle child of 3 sons, the other two being Pete Barton and Finn Barton. 2013- Ross hijacked Laurel Thomas's car in July 2013. He was later revealed to be the attacker and was indeed the son of James Barton and nephew to Moira Barton. Ross was also a friend of Cain Dingle. Later on Ross moved into Butlers Farm in Emmerdale Village after James Barton bought into the place. Ross was handy at stealing cars to make money. However he decided to go straight, saying it was a mugs game. In 2014, Ross started dating policewoman Donna Windsor-Dingle. They fell madly in love but Ross got involved in Donna's ploy to bring down Gary North, a local villain. In August 2014, Donna, dying of cancer, jumped off the roof of a building while she had North handcuffed to her. This set back Ross and he feuded with local landowner Lawrence White over rent. Ross had a fling with Charity Dingle and she had a son Moses Dingle in 2015. Moses has occasionally bought out the softer side of Ross. Ross dated Debbie Dingle but on New Years Day 2016, she left for a new life away from the village. Ross, Finn and Pete set up a taxi company. In October 2016, Ross' father James Barton died in a car crash caused by Emma. In October 2017, Emma was killed when Moira pushed her off a viaduct. Moira's son Adam was a suspect. Initially, Ross comforted Moira after Adam went on the run, when Moira did not confess. Moira told Ross and Pete that she pushed Emma off the viaduct and they turned on her instantly. They walked out, letting her sweat as to what she should do to make it up to them. Memorable info Birthday: 14th June 1990 Full Name: Ross Barton * Ross has a phobia of needles (episode 7458) * Ross has a phobia of clowns * Ross is a mechanic at the Dingle & Dingle garage ** He doesn’t wear anything underneath his overalls (episode 7879) Family Father James Barton Mother Emma Barton Siblings Pete Barton, Finn Barton, Adam Barton (half, same father) Children Moses Dingle (2015) Uncles John Barton Aunt '''Moira Barton '''Cousins Hannah Barton; Holly Barton Gallery Emmie ross barton.png|Ross in 2013 Emmie rossie barton.png|Ross in 2014 Emmie wossie barton.png|Ross and Debbie. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2013. Category:Characters last seen in 2018 Category:Barton family. Category:Farm hands. Category:Mechanics. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:1990 births. Category:Residents of Butlers Farm. Category:Villains. Category:Reformed Characters.